


In the Hall of the Mountain King

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Series: Requested Ficlets [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: The darkness in the laboratory covered every surface, broken only by the dim lights from the various buttons and screens in the building. They threw an eerie blue glow on everything the shadows did not claim, and the two interlopers tried very hard not to be caught in it.





	In the Hall of the Mountain King

The darkness in the laboratory covered every surface, broken only by the dim lights from the various buttons and screens in the building. They threw an eerie blue glow on everything the shadows did not claim, and the two interlopers tried very hard not to be caught in it.

They tiptoed delicately through room after room, long gangly limbs navigating awkwardly in the dark, heading towards the central chamber at a steady pace. Finally they came face to face with their prize. The experimental chemicals were kept in a frozen container in the center of the room. It would have been surrounded by electronic security if one of the two thieves hadn’t meddled with the alarms.

Carefully, they crept towards their prize.

One of the men had something in his palm, a piece of technology that he attacked to the lock on the container. It began the process of breaking through the electronic seal. It would only take a moment, then they could escape with the chemicals and-

The lab shook with a deafening explosion directly above them. The rubble that became of the ceiling rained down, knocking them to the ground and leaving them to look up in a daze at the shrouded demon who dropped directly onto the sealed container. Narrowed eyes glared at them from behind the cowl, and the two thieves were up and running within a moment.

The shadow was right behind them, sprinting and weaving through the machinery and deftly dodging anything they pushed into his path. It was like it was a ghost, but they both knew better. It was merely a rodent grown too big for its britches.

One of the men attached something to a doorway as they ran through it, and as the shadow followed them a sudden blast of an orange gaseous toxin assaulted his senses. The two men did not stop running. The shadow had conquered his fears many times before, and there was no guarantee the new toxin would be any more effective.

They slid to a stop as they exited the facility, out of breath and hearts pounding. They looked at each other, running on the adrenaline of the situation and realizing they would have to leave without the substances they required. They scowled almost in unison and turned towards the road.

They were face to face with the shadow.

Despite one of the men being much taller, the shadow still seemed to loom over them. They heard a drop behind them and knew the shadow was not alone. He had help, and they were cornered.

How was it they never seemed to stay out of Arkham for long?


End file.
